Masquerade
by Addicted to Nurarihyon no mago
Summary: AU. Prom is merely a year away from the high school students of Metal Academy, and the girls are getting hyped up on who will be their dates. Of course, the boys are also excited yet anxious. Who will go with who and what will be worn? No one knows who is who, as everyone will be wearing a mask. NO LONGER ACCEPTING OCS. :(
1. Note for the OC submission

Yo! ATNNM here! I've got the most major writers block towards my existing stories that I think I'll just start a new story, but it requires more than my characters...

It also needs the help from yours, my dear readers.

The story line would be like this: (As the story states)

AU. Prom is merely a year away from the high school students of Metal Academy, and the girls are getting hyped up on who will be their dates. Of course, the boys are also excited yet anxious. Who will go with who and what will be worn? No one knows who is who, as everyone will be wearing a mask.

So, if you are to submit an OC, here's the format:

**Name:**

**Age:**

**Appearance:**

**Personality:**

**Extra info: (Optional)**

**Past: (Optional)**

**Love interest: (Sadly, Ryuga is already taken. By me.)**

_Ryuga: Who said I agreed to this?!_

_Me: Your chains are still mine, you belong to ME!_

_Ryuga: You watch too much Phantom of the Opera, you know that?_

I hope you can submit. I'm looking forward to seeing your OCs in my story. This is my first time writing a story with other people's characters so I hope I do fine.

Sorry as well if I sound kinda harsh, I'm typing at 3 in the morning and have not been able to sleep fro two days...

Oh, and first come, first serve. No boy can have two dates. (Less he be Chao Xin.)

ATNNM out.


	2. 1: The Promise and the Masks

First official chapter because I got excited. I'm only using the OCS that have been submitted to far.  
Here are the OCs that will be used in the chap:

Kyoko Fujihara (ZoeythePinkNinja-san's OC)  
Hope Song (The Song of Hope-san's OC)  
Angelique (MoonstoneWings-san's OC)  
Alice Hara (Destined-Star-Girl-san's OC)  
Aurora Heart (KazarinaIceAngel12-san's OC)  
Karuna Kotanasu (Karuna Kotanasu's OC)

And, of course, _my _OC: Aoi Tategami, whom is the main character. It is _my _story after all.

Don't get me wrong, OC submission is still on. I'll find a way to fit the OCs submitted after this chapter in, promise!

I hope I use your OCs right, just tell me if I didn't.

Anyway, without further ado, let "Masquerade" begin!

* * *

**The Promise and the Masks**

* * *

_"Ah! Look at that! Those girls are in dresses!" exclaimed Kyoko Fujihara. The Blond and her friends had been sitting on the stairs of Metal Academy, waiting for their parents to pick them up, when a bunch of girls in maybe their high school years wearing dresses walk into the school gym._

_"I wonder why?" said Alice Hara. This piqued her interest. _

_"Those girls are in high school, aren't they?" Aoi Tategami chimed. "They must be going to prom."_

_"Really?" said Angelique, or Angel as she was fondly called, "I wish we could have a prom too!"_

_"We will… in three years." Aurora Heart said._

_"I want one now."_

_"Look, let's make a promise," Aoi smiled, "When we get to high school, we'll have a prom anyway— so let's start thinking about what we'll do with our prom night, our dresses, make-up, EVERYTHING!" Her smile grew._

_"Aoi, you mean even…" Karina Kotanasu trailed off._

_"Yep! Even who will be our dates!" _

_To which everyone else started to blush and fidget as they dreamed about their prom in three years. "So! It's a promise, right, girls?" Aoi said, her smile growing longer._

_The group of friends looked to each other before looking back to Aoi, "It's a promise." They said in unison._

* * *

'_Three years have passed…' _Aoi Tategami sighed as she stared at the poster in her hands. 'Attention all high school students! Prom is coming!' it said. The new high school student had long, black hair that reached her hips, a single green streak on her right shoulder, her skin was pale and her eyes were the deepest of blue. Of course, she wore the Metal Academy high school uniform, which was a white polo with a red pleated skirt, a black necktie around the collar.

"Aoi! Good morning."

Aoi looked over her shoulder, away from her locker and the poster, to one of her friends, Hope Song, approaching her. "Yo, Hope." The blue-eyed girl smiled. Hope had brown hair, held in a ponytail, and hazel eyes, she wore the school's uniform under her baggy, dark green hoody, her TARDIS pendant still fully present on her form.

"Oh?" The hazel-eyed girl took notice of the poster in Aoi's hands, "What is that?"

"It's a poster the Council handed out. They wanted me to circulate it." Aoi replied. She was, after all, the Student Council's vice president, and the most reliable amongst its members and the most popular to boot.

"Prom's coming, I see." said a new voice. The two girls looked to who said it, finding Aurora Heart. "Our promised day is merely a year away." She said. Aurora's form consisted of long, semi-curly violet hair that reached her knees, pale skin and emerald-colored eyes.

"I know." Aoi broke into a smirk. "So, decide on your dates yet? Remember, part of the promise was to write an anonymous letter with our masks drawn in the paper, asking the recipient if he would like to go to the prom."

"We haven't forgotten." said Aurora, smirking. "I've already decided on mine. But how about you, oh mistress of remembering promises?"

"I already have and…" Aoi had deep blush at this, "And it's… R-R-Ryuga…" To which the other two gasped, "EH?"

"T-The person you plan will be your date is… Mr. Golden-eyed-snob?" a new voice remarked. "He's not bad once you get to know him, Kyoko." Aoi sighed.

"And when did you get to know him, Ao?!" Kyoko Fujihara exclaimed. The Blue-eyed girl's features consisted of also blond hair, with blue highlights which for some reason the school allows, and pale skin.

"Well I was walking home and someone stole my wallet, and then out of nowhere Ryuga came, beat the guy up and gave me my wallet back. He's been making sure he walked me home since then."

"Really? I certainly never heard that." Angelique, or rather Angel, said. She had long, straight golden-blonde hair wrapped up in a high ponytail with side bangs partially covering one of her eyes,hazel eyes, and tan-ish skin. Most notably, a tall and slim, hourglass figure.

"He only began last week." Aoi's blush deepened.

"Who's only began last week?" Alice Hara asked, curiosity clear in her eyes. She had dark, midnight blue hair and honey-like golden eyes. She wore red and white hooded jacket over her school uniform.

"AOI'S BEEN DATING RYUGA!" Angel exploded.

"D-DON'T SAY THAT OUTLOUD!" Aoi exclaimed, her face redder than a tomato.

"D-Did I hear that right?!" Karuna Katanasu screeched. Her hair was brown and shoulder-length, her eyes are brown. She is tall and thin. "Did I just hear that Aoi's been dating RYUGA of all people?!"

"SHUSH!" Aoi hissed. For some reason she did like Reiji, that creepy snake guy from the other class. "I have not been _dating _him! We're just friends… at the moment."

"So, when are you gonna break the big news to your brothers?"

"I was thinking during prom night." Aoi sighed, "If I tell them now, Kyoya will have a heart attack or lunge at Ryuga's neck while Kakeru chokes on whatever the heck he's eating/drinking."

At that, the school bell rang.

"We better get to class." Aurora sighed, "Let's continue this conversation later.

* * *

_~Time skip; After school~_

"Ok, Aoi, you called us here for what?" Angel asked. The blue-eyed Tategami girl had called them to her house for some reason, and as soon as all the girls in the group were present, Aoi locked the door.

"Prom is merely a year away… we need to write the letters now." Aoi said, the importance of the fulfillment of the promise deep in her tone.

"Aoi…" Kyoko muttered.

"Enough talk, let's start making the letters." Aoi said before laying a bunch of papers and drawing supplies on the floor beside her bed. "You guys have already decided on your masks, yes?"

"But how are you so sure that it will be a masquerade, Aoi?" Hope raised an eyebrow at this.

"You're forgetting," Aoi smirked, "I'm part of the Student Council, and I persuaded the others into letting it be a 'Masquerade ball.' Now, let's begin the letter making."

* * *

"Kyoya-nii, why were there a lot of girls in here earlier?" asked Kakeru Tategami. The youngest among the Tategami siblings had pine green hair, a few lighter highlights towards the end of his spiky hair, tanned skin and deep blue eyes.

"Aoi invited her friends over." Kyoya Tategami sighed, "I wonder what they're doing in her room…" The oldest Tategami, like Kakeru, had spiky pine green hair, tan skin and deep blue eyes.

"I just hope it's nothing to do with putting make-up on me while I sleep again." Kakeru shivered in fear at that.

"I believe you were only 13 when that happened, Kakeru— and that was just last year."

"S-Shut up!"

Kyoya sighed, "We'll see what they're planning soon enough anyway."

* * *

"DONE!" exclaimed all the girls in unison.

"Now that that's done…" Aoi said, wiping the sweat from her forehead, "Let's see the cards."

Kyoko first showed her card. On it was drawn a white mask that should cover the skin around her eyes and on her nose, it was designed with golden squiggles. On the bottom of the mask, written in the most elegant hand-writing, was written: 'Tsubasa Otori, will you be my prom date?'

Next was Hope's card. The paper bore a drawing of a mask that was similar to the Phantom of the Opera's mask, but it left only the right cheek down to the right chin exposed. Next to the mask was written 'Kyoya Tategami, be my prom date, please?'

Angelique's card: A blue mask was drawn, the design was made so it covered half of the wearer's face, but the left forehead, which was the exposed side, until below the left eye was covered by the mask. Above it, 'To Zeo Abyss, the man I hope will be my prom date.'

Alice's card… On it was drawn a white mask that covered the space around wearer's eyes and the wearer's forehead, a handle attached to the right side, next to the handle was written, 'To Masamune Kidoya— my prom date.'

Aurora's card consisted of the drawing of a silver mask that covered basically the entire face, but left the eyes fully exposed. 'Toby, hopefully you will be my prom date?'

On Karuna's card was black mask that covered the space around the eyes, a red rose with a black feather attached to it on either side. 'Hyoma, would you be my prom date?'

Aoi's card, at last was shown. On it was drawn a delicate, golden mask that spiraled around the wearer's eyes but would still keep the identity of the person under the mask secret, it was studded with diamonds, forming eyebrows, a small crown at the head and eyelashes. Below it was written 'For Ryuga, my dear prom date… hopefully.'

"Ok, so the cards are done. What do we do now?" asked Alice.

"We'll sneak them into the recipient's locker. Tomorrow at school while there is hardly anyone there." Aoi smirked, "We'll see how our wishes will be granted."

* * *

The next day, Ryuga, Kyoya Tategami, Tsubasa Otori, Masamune Kidoya, Toby, Hyoma and Zeo Abyss opened their lockers to find a card falling out.

The card that came from Ryuga's locker was drawn on with a picture of a delicate, golden mask that spiraled around the wearer's eyes but would still keep the identity of the person under the mask secret, it was studded with diamonds, forming eyebrows, a small crown at the head and eyelashes. Below it was written 'For Ryuga, my dear prom date… hopefully.'

On the card Hyoma received was black mask that covered the space around the wearer's eyes, a red rose with a black feather attached to it on either side. 'Hyoma, would you be my prom date?'

The card from Toby's locker was drawn a picture of a silver mask that covered basically the entire face, but left the eyes fully exposed. 'Toby, hopefully you will be my prom date?'

With Masamune, his card was drawn on with a white mask that covered the space around wearer's eyes and the wearer's forehead, a handle attached to the right side, next to the handle was written, 'To Masamune Kidoya— my prom date.'

Zeo's locker deposited a card, drawn on it a blue mask, the design was made so it covered half of the wearer's face, but the left forehead, the left being the exposed side, until below the left eye was covered by the mask. Above it, 'To Zeo Abyss, the man I hope will be my prom date.'

The paper on Kyoya's card bore a drawing of a mask that was similar to the Phantom of the Opera's mask, but it left only the right cheek down to the right chin exposed. Next to the mask was written 'Kyoya Tategami, be my prom date, please?'

On the card for Tsubasa was drawn a white mask that should cover the skin around the eyes and on the nose, it was designed with golden squiggles. On the bottom of the mask, written in the most elegant hand-writing, was written: 'Tsubasa Otori, will you be my prom date?'

Despite being on fair distances, the seven boys simultaneously exclaimed, "WHERE THE HELL DID THIS COME FROM AND WHO SENT IT?!"

* * *

Aoi, Hope, Aurora, Angel, Alice, Karuna and Kyoko high fived each other. "YES!"

The promise has been put into action, all that's left now is to see how fate will grant their heart's desires. Let the Mystery of the Masks begin, boys!

* * *

**First chapter! So, did I do well? Sorry if I failed you.**


	3. 2: Another masked sender

Chap 2, baby!

I'm so happy I made you readers happy and that I used your OCs right! I love how much you loved it.

Special thanks for the people who submitted OCs. Oh, speaking of OCs, here's a new submission: Dahlia Puente! (Lavender Rose of Fate-san's OC)

Forgive me if the chap is a bit crappy, I'm typing with insomnia. TT_TT

Aaaaaaaaanyway, here's the new chapter:

* * *

**Another masked sender**

* * *

"I wonder who sent this…" Ryuga muttered to himself as he stared at the card in his hands. 'For Ryuga, my prom date… hopefully.' It read. Drawn on it was a picture of a delicate, golden mask that spiraled around the wearer's eyes but would still keep the identity of the person under the mask secret, it was studded with diamonds, forming eyebrows, a small crown at the head and eyelashes.

Despite being here only a year, the amber-eyed teen is somewhat popular, but also somewhat feared. Why wouldn't he be? He was over-all hot, with his amber eyes, his tanned skin and his white hair that had a red streak at the fringe. The school's uniform, a white polo shirt with a blue necktie and black pants, under his white jacket. He was decently an attractive boy— should a girl over-look his thug-like exterior— but he was a nice guy underneath. Nevertheless, he was crushed on by practically every girl and in his one year here, many girls have confessed to him shot after he met them… well, except one.

"Oh, Ryuga! What's that?"

The amber-eyed teen turned his head, finding Aoi Tategami. "It's nothing." Ryuga sighed, "How have you been?"

"Alright. Haven't seen you in a week, where'd you disappear to?"

"I had something to attend to."

"Let me guess…" Aoi took a deep breath, hoping what she was about to say wouldn't provoke Ryuga, "It's Ryuto again, isn't it?"

"How'd you know?"

"A friend knows when a friend has a problem."

"I see…"

"What happened this time?"

"He fell down the rock climbing wall, fortunately he survived. But he's in a coma as we speak."

Aoi tried to give a comforting smile. "Must be hard on your parents."

"It is." The amber-eyed teen sighed, "Well, we shouldn't be talking about this. I found this letter in my locker this morning." He showed the blue-eyed girl the letter in his hands.

"Interesting." For some reason, Aoi's smile grew and her eyes glimmered mischievously. '_The promise has been put into motion.'_

* * *

Hyoma found himself staring at the card in his hands intently, the idea of who sent it flying through his head in blurs. The boy had white, soft, fluffy hair, pale skin and violet-blue-ish eyes. "Who sent this…?"

There was a huge number of possible senders. In fact A LOT of the girls in his level of high school crushed on him— even his seniors. He had no idea _why _those girls swooned over him so easily, they just did! Because of that, the sender could be anyone. Who it could specifically be, Hyoma would never know.

Unbeknownst to the sheep-haired teen, he was being watched. From the corner next to where his locker was, Karuna Kotanasu stared at HIM intently. '_I hope he'll accept!'_

* * *

Toby stared at the card his locker deposited with a shocked expression. "A-Am I dreaming about this?" He muttered to himself. Someone wanted him to be her prom date, he was happy— only problem is he had no idea who wanted it. He had pale skin, white hair that ended at the point where his neck joined his torso, and steely violet eyes. Not much people paid attention to him— in fact his only friends were Zeo Abyss and Masamune Kidoya.

Opposite side of the corridor, Aurora Heart silently and sneakily looked at the white-haired teen, allowing a smile onto her face.

* * *

"WHA-?!" Masamune Kidoya exclaimed. The letter he found in his locker was just…. AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAH! T-This never happened before! A girl had a crush on him! He wasn't sure how to comply, as he had promised back in his elementary days that 'Pals come before gals.' How was he gonna break this to Zeo and Toby?! Sir panics-a-lot had spiky black hair, white highlights towards the end of his hair, a red streak dangling loosely before his forehead, his skin was tanned and his deep brown. He wore the school uniform under a green jacket hoodie. "WHO SENT THIS!" He exploded.

Behind the corner stood Alice Hara, hearing Masamune's reaction, the golden-eyed girl sweat-dropped. '_I hope I didn't do anything wrong…'_

* * *

Zeo Abyss stared at the card in his hands, sparkles of hope appearing around him. His features consisted of his brown hair, a small portion held into a ponytail behind his neck and blue eyes. "Is this real?" He muttered to himself, "H-Has a _girl _asked _me _to be her prom date?!" The blue-eyed teen had never been asked out, heck he's never asked anyone out himself. Of course this was surprising… It seems 'pals come before gals' has been forgotten. "YEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEES SSSSSSSSSSSSSS!"

Angel grinned happily as she saw Zeo's reaction, using a book as cover. '_Yes!'_

* * *

Kyoya Tategami looked at the card his locker gave him. "I wonder who sent this?" he said.

Hope Song smiled as she stared at Kyoya whilst standing behind a corner, '_I did.' _She smirked as she mentally proclaimed this.

* * *

"W-Who the heck…?" Tsubasa Otori trailed off. The latter had silver hair, reaching maybe his hips, the tips clipped together. His skin was tanned and his eyes were golden. Random fact, those features caused lots of people to believe he was related to Ryuga. He stared at the card again before glancing around, panicked, "I wonder who sent this…"

Kyoko Fujihara smirked at Tsubasa's dismay. '_How I'd love to tell you _I _sent it…'_

* * *

"I hear some guys got cards asking them to be someone's prom date."

"Really? Who are those lucky bastards?!"

"Tsubasa Otori, Kyoya Tategami, Hyoma, Toby, Zeo Abyss, Masamune Kidoya and Ryuga. Lucky guys."

"Who asked them?"

"The letters they received are anonymous— the only clue to who the sender is be a drawing of a mask on the paper."

A girl with shoulder length straight light blonde hair with a few cool purple streaks, pale honey tan skin and eyes that are a light turquoise color looked at the conversing group of boys curiously. '_Masks on letters? Could it be?'_

* * *

Aoi, Kyoko, Hope, Aurora, Karuna, Alice and Angel had happy grins on. "Mission successful!" Aoi smiled. "Now that part one is done, what's part two?" asked Karuna.

"We let them see who we are." Aoi smirked. To which Hope mused, "Then what was the point of making the letters anonymous?"

"We're gonna wear a mask, silly." Aoi smirk widened, "The masks we designed."

"Sooooo you started the promise without me?" mused a new voice.

"Dahlia!" Angel smiled.

"Yo." Dahlia Puente smiled back. She was a girl with shoulder length straight light blonde hair with a few cool purple streaks, pale honey tan skin and eyes that are a light turquoise color. "You put the promise into motion without waiting for me?" She fake-pouted.

"Well you were in the Latin American regions so long that we thought you wouldn't come back." Aurora chuckled.

"I spent summer there, true, and I missed the enrollment, so I ended up back here during second semester." Dahlia sighed. "It's not too late to make my card, yes?"

"Of course not." Aoi's smirk grew, "You can make it at my house. All my supplies are there."

* * *

_Next day…_

Dashan Wang found himself staring at the card in his hands. 'Dashan, be my prom date, please?' it read. Next to the writing was a drawing of a white mask that covered the space around the wearer's eyes and was designed with silver glittery lines. On the left of the mask was a purple rose. "Who sent this?" he said.

* * *

"Now, onto part two…" Aoi said. "Which is?" Dahlia asked. "Show the boys their dates." Aoi smirked, "But of course, we'll be wearing masks."

"We also can't tell them our names if they asked, obviously." Aurora sighed, "So we have to come up with aliases, yes?"

"That we do." Aoi said, placing her hand in a thinker position, "Well… this will be a while."

* * *

**Sorry if it sucks. I had writer's block. Anyway, to those who submitted OCs, what do you want the alias of your OC to be? It has to be based on the design of the masks I gave in the first chapter.**

**Oh, and for those who want to submit OCs, here's the list of people that are now unavailable :( **

**Ryuga, Tsubasa, Kyoya, Da Shan, Zeo, Toby, Masamune, Hyoma and Damian (I'll explain Mr. Imp's date in the next chap.)**

**Anyone not on the list is STILL AVAILABLE. Quickly, get who's available while you can! You only have until two more chapters to submit.**


	4. 3: Aliases and three more masks

**OKAY~ So here are the aliases:**

Aoi Tategami: Princess (My cousin suggested it.)  
Hope Song: Song of Hope  
Angel: Skye Haven  
Dahlia Puente: Rosa Morada  
Aurora Heart: Arcelia Silver  
Alice Hara: Shiro Kayi  
Kyoko Fujihara: Midori Mokiato

**Here are the new OCs:**

**Hikari Hikou (Alias: Pegasus) {GalaxyPegasus14-san's OC}  
Dragel Pendragon (Alias: Korniryu {Or simply 'Kori'}) {Ledoasdragon-san's OC}  
Shione Maiha (Alias: ) {L-Drago Destroy-san's OC}**

**Before anything else, I'm glad to say this story has surpassed my other story (I'm stuck in Nurarihyon no mago!) in reviews quite greatly! In only 3 chapters! YAY! Thank you for all your love and support!**

**So as a reward, here's a new chapter!**

* * *

**Aliases and three more masks**

* * *

_A week later…_

"So! Has everybody decided on their aliases?" Aoi smiled. The rest of the group nodded. "Good," Aoi sighed, "So, what are they?"

Hope was first to speak up, "Song of hope."

"Skye Haven." Angel stated.

"Rosa Morada." Dahlia said.

Aurora said "Arcelia Silver."

"Shiro Kayi." said Alice.

"Midori Mokiato." Kyoko chimed.

"Sweet," Aoi smiled. "Now we just have to show the boys who their going with."

"Hold it, Ao," Dahlia said, "What exactly is _your _alias?"

"In accordance with my mask…" Aoi took in a deep breath, for some reason a faint blush on her pale cheeks, "…it's… Princess…"

"Eh?" The other girls echoed amongst themselves. Alice put on a small smirk, "I imagine you'll enjoy Ryuga calling you 'Princess' all night, won't you?"

"S-Shut up!"

* * *

"I see we have new students…" the teacher smiled as a group of three walked in.

"Ah, yes." said the one with knee-length white hair, "We're sorry we came in late, we didn't catch the enrollment on time."

"It's alright, just take your seats. But before that, I want you to introduce yourselves."

"Understood." said the one with black hair, "I'm Hikari Hikou." She had waist-length black hair with a few blue streaks, her eyes were dark blue and her skin was slightly tanned.

"I'm Dragel Pendragon." Dahlia smiled. She had long, light purple hair with bangs that lined over her icy-blue eyes and pale skin, "It's a pleasure to meet you all."

At seeing Dragel, Damian Hart put on a smile, which caused those sitting next to him to flinch. The imp was unusually short for a boy his age but was nonetheless somewhat a genius… and a devious little trouble maker. Damian is a short, pale skinned boy with sky blue that sticks up at the back of his head, a lime green line on the fringe. His grey eyes lit up excitedly with his smile.

"I'm Shione Maiha," the one with knee-length white hair that spoke up earlier said, her long hair was white as snow, her red bangs almost touching her right eye, of which was an amber color, and slightly tannish skin (A/N: L-Drago-san, did I get that wrong or right?) "It's nice to meet you."

A majority of people in the class began whispering to themselves… "_She looks like Ryuga…_"

"…" Shione had a small smile at that, "I'm his sister, that's why."

"EH?!"

* * *

Aoi Tategami smirked at the three new students, use was maybe abundant in these three. But of course, new friends weren't so bad either.

'_We could have use for these 3… but of course, I guess more friends wouldn't be so bad.'_

* * *

"Hello, there."

Shione, Dragel and Hikari looked over their shoulders, finding a girl with hip-length black hair, a green streak hanging loosely on her shoulder, pale skin and deep blue eyes, "…Hi." Dragel muttered.

"I'm Aoi Tategami, it's nice to meet you." Aoi smiled, "I see you three are new here, would you like a tour?"

"That would be nice," Hikari said. "… you're not going to do something mean, are you?"

"What?" Aoi laughed, "Of course not, I'm just going to show you around. Come on, follow me."

* * *

**Did I do okay? :D Don't take Aoi the wrong way, she's being nice… even if there's a fake looking way of showing it. She ****_is _****Ryuga's friend, after all, what evil ****_wouldn't _****rub off? Anyway~ You only have one chapter left to submit OCs… As always, here's the list of the ****UN****AVAILABLES:**

**Ryuga, Tsubasa, Kyoya, Da Shan, Zeo, Toby, Masamune, Hyoma, Damian, Ginga and Dunamis **

**Good luck to those who are still hunting~ See ya next chapter~**


	5. 4: Masked encounter

**Hello! An update at long last! I'm sorry I took long! **

**Oh, and now… OC submission is closed! D: I'm sorry! **

* * *

**Masked encounter**

* * *

_After school…_

"Okay." Aoi smiled at the three new students, "Now that you're familiar with the school's grounds, I trust you won't be getting lost so often?" Wanting to be humorous, Dragel said "We'll try."

A new voice spoke up behind Aoi, "Ao~ where'd you disappear to?"

"I was just showing Shione, Hikari and Dragel around." Aoi replied, turning to find Hope Song. "Where are the others?"

"Getting ready." was Hope's reply.

"Getting ready?" said Shione, confused, "For what?"

Aoi smirked, a super tiny fang showing itself at the corner of her lips, "I'll tell you… but first, can you three keep a secret? We can't allow anyone to know this."

The three nodded. "We can keep a secret." said Hikari, "But one question, can't let people find out about what?"

Aoi glanced around, noting the huge number of surrounding people, "There are too many people here. Follow me." she said as she turned, disappearing along the hallways with Hope not far behind her.

They soon found themselves on the rooftop, where they were met by practically the rest of the girls in their class. Namely, Kyoko Fujihara, Angelique, Alice Hara, Aurora Heart, Karuna Kotanasu and Dahlia Puente.

"Aoi?" said Aurora, question in her tone, "Those three… what are they doing here?"

"Relax, _Arcelia_," None of them knew as to why Aoi called Aurora by her alias, "They can keep a secret. Besides… who's to say we can't add some more to the group?"

Shione eyed the Tategami girl suspiciously, "What exactly is it that you're hiding up here?" she glanced down to the center of the group, her eyes falling onto a pile of masks, "Masks? What are those for?"

"They're for the masquerade." Dahlia replied, grabbing a white mask that covered the space around her eyes and was designed with silver glittery lines. On the left of the mask was a purple rose. She nervously glanced to Aoi, "Are you _sure _they can keep a secret? If this spreads out…"

"We can keep a secret. I swear." Dragel said confidently.

"Alright…" Aoi's smirk widened slightly. "I'm sure you've heard that most of the boys in our class have gotten mysterious invites from anonymous senders asking them to go prom, right?"

Shione nodded. "But what does that have to do with anything?"

"That's it exactly." said Hope, pulling out a mask that was similar to the Phantom of the Opera's mask from the pile. She pulled it to her face so that it hid most of her features, "_We're _the ones who sent them."

"So you're the ones who sent them?" Hikari asked, scanning the other girl's faces with curiosity.

"Yup." Aoi smiled, withdrawing the intricately designed golden mask from the pile and fastening it on her face, "We're the ones who sent those invites. Mine was for Ryuga, marked under the alias of Princess."

"Mine's for Kyoya." said Hope, removing her mask before putting pink contacts carefully into her eyes, "I used the alias Song of Hope."

Kyoko put on a mask too, a white mask that should cover the skin around her eyes and on her nose, it was designed with golden squiggles. "I'm Midori Mokiato. My invite was made for Tsubasa."

"Skye Haven." Angel muttered, putting on a blue mask, the design was made so it covered half of her face, but the left forehead, which was the exposed side, until below the left eye was covered by the mask. "For Zeo."

"Shiro Kayi." Alice brought the mask to her face. It was a white mask that covered the space around her eyes and her forehead, a handle attached to the right side. "Admittedly, I gave mine to Masamune."

"I made mine for Toby. And my alias is Arcelia Silver." said Aurora, putting on a mask that covered basically the entire face, but left the eyes fully exposed.

"Kuroi Ran. Mine was made for Hyoma." Karuna said as she put a black mask that covered the space around her eyes, a red rose with a black feather attached to it on either side.

Dahlia put on the mask she took earlier, "I'm Rosa Morada. And my invite was made for Da Shan."

"Cool! So you're all the ones who sent those invites?" Dragel asked excitedly. "Can I make my own? And my own mask? I want to give my invite to Damian!"

"Damian?" Hope looked pale, "Damian Hart? The genius-gone-insane imp?"

Aoi sighed, "Questions later." She took of her mask, putting on red eye contacts before putting it back on, "We have to fulfill part two. Since they'll know us if we look them in the eye, wear contacts. Leave anything that signifies you."

"Signifies us?" Angel asked.

"Jackets, necklaces, bracelets, you know. Anything that functions as your trademark." Aoi explained as she pulled the black jacket she wore off her arms, depositing it to where the masks lay a few minutes ago.

Needless to say, Hope gently placed her pendant atop the jacket, then taking off her dark green hoodie and dropping it next to the other jacket. The others followed, dropping any trademark accessories that would give them away.

"Can I ask of you to watch our stuff?" Aoi smiled at the three new students, "We'll be back soon. Thanks." Without further ado, she left the rooftop. The others followed, having put on contacts and taken off anything that would sell them out.

* * *

As he always did, Ryuga stood by the school's front door, waiting for Aoi to come out. He was expecting her to take long, having been on the Student Council and having to attend every meeting and all, but she was taking longer than usual today. Something seemed afoot.

"I wonder where she is…" He muttered to himself, taking another glance at his wrist watch. _4:47_. She should've been out seventeen minutes ago. Of course, he could just go off on his way and head home. But… after that guy tried to take Aoi's wallet and Ryuga beat him senseless, the amber-eyed teen found himself needing to make sure the Tategami girl arrived home safely. It was a strange need and he had no idea why he had it.

"Looking for someone?"

Instinctively, he turned to the voice, recognizing it as Aoi's. But who he saw was definitely NOT Aoi Tategami. She had fully black hair, tied into a side tail over her shoulder, her skin pale, her eyes red. Ryuga could tell she was from the school, she wore the uniform for crying out loud, but he never saw her around before. But…on her face was a golden mask that spiraled around her eyes but somehow managed to keep her identity secret. He instantly recognized the mask; it was the one on the letter he received.

"Who are you?" he demanded.

She smiled, "You need not be pushy." She said, taking a seat on the closest step next to him. Fortunately almost everyone had left the school by this time. "You saw my invite, didn't you?" she chirped, "I'm Princess."

"Princess…" Ryuga muttered suspiciously. He didn't know why, but he sat down next to her on the stairs. '_Why are you wearing a mask?'_

"Oh?" Princess' smile widened, "You're awfully silent~"

"I'm sorry… it's just… I'm a bit… intrigued…" He muttered, positioning his hands as slowly and unnoticeably as he could. "Intrigued?" She purred, her red eyes lighting up with mischief.

"Intrigued…" He brought his hand to her face, positioned so that it caressed her cheek, "I'm curious… just who are you…?" A few more inches… that's all that was keeping him from his goal of pulling of her mask.

She suddenly stood up, hand on her mask, "Oh? Were you trying to take this off?" She smirked, "I'm sorry~ But that's not happening… at least, not until the Masquerade."

"What do you mean?"

"Look, let's make a deal~" She brought a finger to her lips in a playful manner, "I'll allow you to see who I am… but on the condition that you come to the Masquerade. At midnight you may pull the mask, but until then I shall be a secret for you to discover."

"Seems fair enough."

"Good~" And just like that, she raced away. He was going to catch up to her, but she was gone before he could even stand up.

"Princess, huh?" He smirked, picking up the small note she had dropped in her rush. "Interesting… I can't wait to see who you are."

'_Wear a black mask that has a white dragon designed on it so I can find you on the night of the Masquerade. – Princess'_

* * *

Kyoya Tategami stared at the brown-haired girl before him. "Who are you?" He demanded. Who the heck was this? Her hair was brown, left to sway loosely behind her back, her eyes were pink, hidden was her face by a white mask very similar to the Phantom of the Opera's mask, but it left only the right cheek down to the right chin exposed.

She smiled, "I'm Song of Hope." She smiled, "The person who sent you that invite to the Masquerade."

'_Song of Hope…? Hope Song? Nah… it couldn't be… Hope would rather die than try to get romantic with me… and vice versa.' _Kyoya thought with a sigh. "Song of Hope…" he muttered, "It's nice to meet you at long last."

"Is it now?" Song of Hope took a suspicious glance at him with her pink eyes. "Alright." She fished around her pocket, pulling out a note then putting it in his hands, "You want to know who I am right? Well, you'll find out on the night of the Masquerade… at midnight. Understand?"

Kyoya nodded, his blue eyes not leaving her pink ones.

"Good." She muttered before turning on her heel and running off, too fast for Kyoya to catch.

"Song of Hope…" Kyoya mumbled, reading the note he was left, "I wonder just who you are…"

'_Wear the Phantom of the Opera's mask so I can find you on the night of the Masquerade. – Song of Hope'_

* * *

Tsubasa Otori intently looked at the girl before him. She had blond hair; a few traces of blue highlights here and there, her eyes were amber and framed by a white mask that should cover the skin around her eyes and on her nose, designed with golden squiggles. "You must be my masked sender, correct?" he asked her.

"Yep. That's me." She smiled, "Midori Mokiato is the name."

"Midori Mokiato…" Tsubasa muttered out-of-worldly. "Nice name."

"Thanks." Midori fished around her pocket, pulling out a small note and placing it in his hand, "I'll be off now." She said before turning his back to him.

But Tsubasa grabbed her hand before she could run off, "Wait…" he said, glaring deep into her eyes, "Just who are you?"

She smiled wider, "You'll find out at the Masquerade." In shock, Tsubasa released her hand and she sped off, out of his sight in mere seconds. "Midori Mokiato… Obviously that's an alias… but who are you, really?" Tsubasa said to himself.

No reply. Of course, Tsubasa wasn't expecting one. He opened up the note and read, sighing. Looks like he's going to need to do some mask shopping.

'_Wear a black mask with blue squiggles designed on it so I can find you on the night of the Masquerade. – Midori Mokiato'_

* * *

"Uh… hello…" Zeo muttered as he took in the sight before him. The girl before him wore a mask, specifically, a blue mask, the design was made so it covered half of her face, but the left forehead, which was the exposed side, until below the left eye was covered by the mask. Her long golden blonde hair hung loosely behind her, her bangs held to the right by a hairpin, and green eyes. He had no idea who this was.

"Hello~" she chirped, "I'm Skye Haven, aka the person that wants you to be her prom date~"

"I guessed…" Zeo mumbled, eyeing her mask. He stared into the green eyes, knowing they looked familiar. But who the heck this was, he had no idea. '_Perhaps it could be Angelique from homeroom class… but I've never seen her without her side bangs covering her eyes and her eyes are supposed to be __**hazel**__, not green…'_

Skye took his hand, putting a piece of paper in his open palm. "Huh? What's this?" Zeo asked her, glancing down to the paper then back to Skye.

"Just a small note." Skye smiled before she turned her back to him, "See you at the Masquerade, Zeo Abyss." She said before walking away.

Zeo merely stared as she walked away. He just **had **to know who this Skye Haven was. The curiosity was killing him. "Skye Haven…" he smirked, "I can't wait for next week then… I'll find out who you are."

'_Wear a fox mask so I can find you on the night of the Masquerade. – Skye Haven._'

* * *

"So **you're **the one who sent this, huh?" Masamune bellowed at the girl before him, clutching onto the invite he received a few days ago tightly.

The girl nodded, "Yes. I am Shiro Kayi, Masamune." She had dark midnight blue hair, tied into a side tail on her right shoulder, her eyes a teal blue. She looked suspicious, why wouldn't she? She wore a mask! It was a white mask that covered the space around her eyes and her forehead, a handle attached to the right side so she could hold it up.

"Shiro Kayi…" Masamune unwillingly blushed. Kayi was kind of… _pretty_.

Likewise, Kayi could see his blush. She smirked, taking out a note from her pocket and holding it in front of his face with her free hand, clutching it between her middle and index fingers, "I know you want to know who I am, Masamune." She told him, sliding the small paper into the pocket of his jacket, "Tell you what, come to the Masquerade and you'll find out."

She turned and left. Within seconds, she was gone.

Masamune sighed, taking the note from his pocket. "Shiro Kayi, huh?"

'_Wear a simple white mask, maybe a white rose on your suit too, so I can find you on the night of the Masquerade. – Shiro Kayi'_

* * *

Toby stared at the small note in his hands, then to the girl before him who had claimed herself to be 'Arcelia Silver.' "Just… who are you?" he asked her. Of course, all he received was a giggle.

"I've told you, I'm Arcelia Silver." She playfully told him. Her knee-length violet hair was tied into a ponytail behind her back, her purple eyes looking straight at him sincerely. Her face was completely hidden by her mask, it was a mask that covered basically the entire face, but left the eyes fully exposed.

"Arcelia Silver…" Toby muttered again. He stared straight into her eyes, knowing he probably knows this person. Due to the mask, he couldn't quite put his finger on her identity though.

"Your silence means you want to know who I am, yes?" Arcelia said, her eyes falling onto the paper she earlier handed him, "Come to the Masquerade, Toby… it'll be fun." She told him, probably putting on a smile behind her mask, "And you'll also know who I am."

"A-Alright…" Toby mumbled, blushing slightly, "I'll go."

A happy gasp came from Arcelia's lips, Toby could hear it. "That's great~" she chirped. Without further ado, she ran off to who knows where.

Toby sighed as she disappeared from his line of vision. "The first girl to tell me she likes me and she's wearing a mask… well, this'll be interesting." He said to himself as he read the note.

'_Wear a black mask with a harp designed on any side you prefer so I can find you on the night of the Masquerade. – Arcelia Silver_'

* * *

"Excuse me; I didn't quite catch your name!" Hyoma told the masked girl before him as she was about to run off. The events were too fast. So… he met his masked sender, got handed a note and then was about to be run off on? He didn't even get her name!

The beautiful masked girl smiled, "It's Kuroi. Kuroi Ran." Her hair was brown and shoulder length, her eyes a light blue, framed by a black mask that covered the space around her eyes, a red rose with a black feather attached to it on either side. Hyoma was mesmerized by her in an instant.

Kuroi took another step before Hyoma called out, "Wait!" he said. She turned to him, a look of question on her face. The sheep-haired boy fiddled with his fingers, a light blush on his face, "When will I see you again…?"

"On the night of the Masquerade. Attend it, Hyoma. At midnight you have my permission to unmask me." She smiled at him before running off.

Hyoma only stared at her as she ran. Heck, he was still staring even as she was gone. "Kuroi Ran…" he muttered, "She's so pretty… I can't wait to find out who she is!"

'_Wear whatever mask you desire. Just make sure you have ram horns on them so I can find you on the night of the Masquerade. – Kuroi Ran'_

* * *

Da Shan stared intently at his masked sender, trying to figure out if he knew her. But due to the mask she wore, his attempt proved futile. "What was your name again?" he asked her.

She gave him a sweet smile, "Rosa Morada." She softly said as she handed him a small note. Rosa was somewhat familiar, Da Shan knew that. But… he just couldn't put his finger on it. She shoulder-length straight light blonde hair with a few cool purple streaks, her eyes were teal, hidden by her mask. It was a white mask that covered the space around her eyes and was designed with silver glittery lines. On the left of the mask was a purple rose.

"What's this for?" he asked her.

Rosa simply smiled wider at his question, "Open it and find out." She said before running off at break-neck pace.

Sighing, Da Shan opened the note, Rosa Morada not leaving his mind in the slightest. "Rosa Morada… 'Purple Rose', huh?" he smirked, "Interesting… I can't wait to find out who you are, '_Rosa Morada.'"_

'_Wear whichever mask you wish. As long as you have a purple rose on you… so I can find you on the night of the Masquerade. – Rosa Morada'_

* * *

"So?" said Aoi as she took off her mask and carefully removed her red contacts, "How'd it go?"

The others grinned, light blushes on their faces. "It's all going according to plan." Hope said with a happy grin. "Now we just have to set up for next week."

"Ah, that'll be mine to handle." Aoi smirked. "I'll make it so that the dance's settings are arranged to our convenience. In case something goes wrong with the plan, we'll have an escape route."

"Yeah." said Dahlia, "But the dance is on _Friday night_, from Monday to Friday next week the entire school will be focusing on the fair half of the prom."

"There'll be a fair?" Dragel asked, remembering how Damian simply adored fairs.

Aoi nodded, "Yep. After someone got bored and practically destroyed the gym where the school held the prom two years ago, the Council decided to put up a fair to keep the student body entertained as we set up… and not to mention keep the prom room intact."

"I see…" Shione smiled. "Yay~ A whole week of games and rides and stuff~"

Hikari eyed the school grounds from where she stood. The elementary grounds were pretty big and so were the gathering grounds for the morning flag ceremonies every week. It should be more than enough to fit some rides and game booths. "Best thing is it's exclusive to our level, yeah?"

Angel gave an excited "Yes."

"But that's for next week…" Aoi looked to the three new students, "I have to help you guys make your cards, sneak them into your crush's lockers and make your masks."

"O-Okay…" Shione muttered, "But when?"

"Tomorrow, after school. Head here so we can make your cards."

"But I'm busy tomorrow…" Dragel sighed.

"Well, it has to be done tomorrow. I'll be busy from Wednesday onward. I'll only be free on rare occasions." Aoi explained, "I'm on the Student Council so I have to help set up, you see. I won't have any free time on my hands unless by chance."

"And thus is but only little of the work of our Student Council Vice President." said Hope.

Aoi glanced at her wristwatch. _5:09_. "I gotta go. Ryuga's bound to be worried about me by now… and he's still the one walking me home." She sighed, "Bye." She said before exiting the roof. The others (sans for Shione, Dragel and Hikari) sighed. The fact that Ryuga was walking Ryuga shocked them still.

They had looks of anxiety on their faces now. No doubt… next week was to be the most vital part of the plan. If all goes as planned then all will end happily. Fortunately, Vice President Aoi Tategami was one to use the situation to her advantage.

* * *

**Sooooo~ How was that one? Shione, Dragel and Hikari shall make their cards in the next chapter. Until then, I hope you enjoyed the chapter and thought it was worth the wait. Until the next chapter~ :D**


	6. 5: Preparation

**Yosh! Another update! YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAY!**

**I'm sorry to Chocolate Memories and for not being able to put in your OCs! I was almost done with the last chapter and was about to post it.**

**Well, I didn't put Damian's, Dunamis' and Gingka's reactions, but I have to keep to the number of chapters I intend for. Sooooorry.**

* * *

**Preparation**

* * *

Aoi Tategami sighed _very _deeply. Even throughout the weekend she was busy.

Friday last week, she helped Shione, Hikari and Dragel to make their cards, masks and get in touch with their desired prom dates; Saturday she was called by the Student Council President to the school gym so they could plan the decorations; Sunday morning was spent making her prom dress and Sunday afternoon was spent helping arrange the fair; and right now she was decorating the gym for the Masquerade.

"Wow… Aoi is _quite _the busy person." Dragel commented. Not _once _has she seen someone do so much within the weekend and **not **look like she was about to collapse.

Hope nodded, "That's Vice President Aoi for you. She wasn't put in her position for nothing."

"She's doing a great job though…" Kyoko muttered, looking at the gym through the window, since those who weren't on the council weren't allowed inside the gym, "The gym doesn't look like a gym anymore."

The gym was literally designed for a party. Banners of every color hung from each support beam and across the room to the opposite side, some balloons floated to the roof while others were tied to where the banners were, a small stage was set up for the band that was scheduled to come and there was a huge clock hanging above the stage. By the lights Aoi was setting up, it was bound to be even more colorful.

"You gotta admit, she's good at what she does." Dahlia said with a small grin.

Angel's eyes scanned the gym, noting the smoke machines set up. "I'm guessing those smoke machines are for in case something backfires and we have to escape?"

"It seems." said Alice, hoping the Masquerade was to be successful. Knowing Aoi, however, it was sure to be flawless.

* * *

After school, the group met up at the roof. "Okay," said Aoi, a confident smirk on her face, "I've set the gym so that it's set to our advantage. All we have to worry about is hiding our identities until the Masquerade…" Her smirk widened, "A task which will be easy."

Dragel looked down to the fair. She could hear the screams from the Horror House and the laughter from those inside the House of Mirrors. She cast a longing look at the Roller Coaster, dying to ride it… with Damian. But he was _way_ under the required height anyway…

"How did that fair even _fit _here?" Hikari asked, eyeing the Roller Coaster as well. How the _heck _that fit into the school grounds was a complete mystery. Hope sighed, "_Aoi _arranged it. What were you expecting?"

Kyoko looked at the hundreds of gaming stalls. "That looks fun…" she commented. "Hey, Aoi… Think it would be alright if we spent the week with our respective recipients?"

Aoi sighed, shaking her head. "It's too risky…"

The others sighed as well, having wanted to go and play in the fair as well. But, there was always next year…

* * *

_~FAST FORWARD TO FRIDAY NIGHT BECAUSE I'M JUST THAT LAZY~_

"Okay, is everyone ready?" Aoi asked, having already put on her red eye contacts. She had tied some of her hair back, leaving the rest to flow freely over her shoulders, making it easier to hide her green hair streak, and had put on some make-up, as Ryuga knows she'd rather DIE than wear make-up. Her costume was a purple and pink dress very similar to that of Christine Daae's during the Phantom of the Opera (The Masquerade at the Opera house, the 25th anniversary version.) and went very well with her mask. There was a small silver tiara placed on her head, complimenting her silver locket quite nicely.

Hope nodded. "Yeah~" Her dress was black and form-fitting until her knees, where it was loose and a lighter shade of the dark color. There was a dark grey sash wrapped around her waist, held in place by a pin designed with a red rose. Her hair was tied into a bun behind her head, secured by a black ribbon with a red rose. Thanks to the mask, a bit of make-up and pink eye contacts, she looked _nothing _like Hope Song. "Bet Kyoya's gonna _freak _when he finds out who I am…" she muttered happily, tapping her mask with her gloved finger.

Kyoko eyed herself in the mirror. "I look _nothing _like me…" she muttered. Her long, blonde-blue hair was tied was into a simple ponytail. Her dress was simple and white, lined with golden squiggles, similar to her mask. It was sleeveless, a golden necklace with a diamond embedded in it around her neck. "That's the point." Aoi stated as Kyoko fixed on her mask, pulling up her long white gloves after. Her now amber eyes shone happily at her appearance.

Angel smiled at her reflection (well, Aoi has this REALLY big mirror in her room…). "I look… _wow. _Thanks for the dress, Ao~" The dress she had on was light blue, looking like your basic prom dress. There was an even paler blue sash around her waist, held by a pin with resemblance to a dark blue gem encrusted in a gold casing. Her platinum blonde hair was left to sway freely behind her back, divided from her bangs by a blue headband. Her jade contact-covered eyes lit up as Aoi held a pair of diamond-studded deep blue heels before her.

"For you." The raven-haired girl stated.

Angel squealed happily and gently took the shoes from her friend, putting them on and securing the light blue straps around her ankles.

"I'm so excited~!" Alice said happily. Her midnight blue hair was tied into a side-tail on her shoulder by a red strap, her teal contacts on. Her simple, long dress was white, complimenting her mask, which was held in her hand, quite nicely. She held up the ends of her dress, looking at the diamond-studded high-heel shoes. "Ao, are you _sure _you're alright with me borrowing these? Memorata* shoes are _really _expensive!"

"I don't mind. I hardly use them anyway."

"Y-You have _Memorata _shoes just lying there in your HUGE closet and you don't even use them?!"

"They're all heels. I don't like heels."

"But why do you—"

"My mom bought them."

Aurora sighed. "Alice, you don't have to get so worked up over shoes…" Aurora's hair was tied into a wavy ponytail, braided at the base to shorten it more. Her dress was white, pink straps on her shoulders and a sash of the same color around her waist. Like the earlier described two, she had on a pair of Aoi's unused high-heeled shoes. Only, this pink one was diamond-less. Her purple eyes were all that could be seen behind her mask.

Karuna's brown hair was tied neatly into a bun behind her head, the remaining locks stuck before her ears curled up at the end. Her now light blue eyes were hidden behind her mask, just as they should be. Her off-shoulder dress was a lovely shade of black, designed like a regular prom dress, and accompanied by knee-high ebony boots with heels. "Well, considering they're _Memorata_, I can kind of understand her." She muttered.

"I agree." said Dahlia. Her blonde and purple was lightly curled, falling onto her shoulders smoothly, and her bangs pulled into the opposite direction of the rose on her mask. Her knee-length prom dress was light purple, the roses lining her waist a darker shade of the color. Perfectly accompanying the purple dress were white heels with purple straps.

Dragel stared at herself in awe from in front of the mirror. "Wooooooooow." She murmured. Her mask was white on the right and purple on the left, a triangle cut on both cheeks and covered in blue crystals, and a dragon-like shape. Her long hair was left to sway freely, her eyes covered by green contacts. Her dress was like her mask, only the right was purple and the left was white for her dress. Her long gloves and boots were white.

"Dragel doesn't look like herself." Hikari commented, a small smile passing her face. Her ebony and blue hair was tied into a loose ponytail, her eyes an auburn color. Her mask was blue with feathers on top, golden edging around the eyes and on the top and sparkly all over. Her prom dress was the same blue as her mask, a wide black belt secured around her stomach. Her gloves were black and so were her heels. Amusingly, there were Pegasus wings attached to the back of her belt.

Shione simply smiled. "You don't look like yourself either, Hikari." Her long white hair was braided and pinned to the back of her head, her amber eyes hidden behind teal contacts. Her ball gown-like dress was red, black strings of jewels hanging around the skirt and the shoulders of her dress, complimented by her black gloves. Her mask which covered only the space around her eyes was a simple red and black mask with three black and red feathers on the right side.

Aoi looked at the wall clock.

'_4: 38' _

"We better get going… the Masquerade is about to begin."

* * *

**Well… Writer's block hit… sorry for taking long to update!**

**_*Memorata— _**I adapted it from the Philippine _teleserye 'Ina Kapatid Anak._'


	7. 6: Masquerade

**At long last! It's here, the masquerade chaaaaaaaapter~**

**Oh, yeah... while I have you, for those who submitted OCs, what song would you like to be played for your OC's chapter? Just PM me or review the title of the song you want.**

* * *

**Masquerade**

* * *

The girls now stood by outside the gym doors.

"Remember, the rule of the game is to have them guess who you are. Throw them hints every now and then but keep your identities totally secret." said Princess, looking at the group sternly from behind her mask, "Wait for midnight before you let them unmask you. But, before that, we're entitled to a little fun."

"What do you mean?" asked Rosa Morada.

Princess smirked. "They have to give us something _nice _before they have the right to unmask us."

Midori Mokiato had widening eyes at the statement. "Y-You don't mean-!"

"Oh, yes. That's _exactly _what I mean."

Song of Hope looked pale. "W-what-?! A-aren't we still a bit too _young _for that?!"

Princess sighed. "We're fourteen to sixteen. Besides, no one will know… except us, and them. Besides, you can change your condition if you want. Other than that, you're free to do what you want. That's all. Understand?"

The other girls nodded.

"Alright then… Good luck." Without another word, Princess walked in through the gym doors.

* * *

_Masquerade!  
Paper faces on parade!  
Masquerade!  
Hide your face so the world will never find you!_

Ryuga finally found his way through the crowd and to the other side of the room, where a lonely figure sat at one of the clothed tables. "So it's come to this, has it?" he said with a smirk. The amber-eyed teen had done as Princess instructed and put on a black mask with a white dragon embedded on the right side. His outfit was awkwardly similar to Raoul de Chagny's during the masquerade in the Opera House.

"Indeed." Princess smiled at him, "I've waited long… at last we can enjoy the night." Ryuga was happy he wore what he was wearing, it complimented Princess' outfit greatly. The masked girl had put on a blue-purple dress, more specifically, _literally _Christine Daae's costume in the Opera House masquerade.

Ryuga found himself looking into her red eyes, trying to read them and see if he knew who this was. But it proved a failure. He took her hand, taking a royal purple corsage from his pocket and putting it onto her gloved wrist. "Even if I don't know your true identity, I must say… you are quite beautiful tonight."

Princess smiled, "Why, thank you."

"So… Princess, huh?" Ryuga asked her.

She nodded, a sweet smile on her face. "Yes, my "name" is Princess. That's my alias. How about you, though? What's yours?"

"My what?"

"Your alias, dear."

"I don't have one."

She frowned childishly. "Oh, no, no, no. That won't do. Hmm…" she eyed his outfit. "I know! Your alias will be Raoul de Chagny." He raised a brow at her. "Excuse me?" She giggled. "Your outfit looks like Raoul de Chagny's… So, that'll be your alias. Raoul de Chagny."

Ryuga— rather, _Raoul _**(xD)— **seems to have smirked. "Alright… my dear _Christine Daae._"

"Just don't expect me to hit a high E."

"Whatever you say, little lotte."

_Masquerade!  
Every face a different shade!  
Masquerade!  
Look around, there's another mask behind you!_

"What a nice song…" Princess muttered, watching as the crowd waltzed and pirouetted around the gym.

Ryuga offered her his hand. "Shall we dance then, my Angel?"

She smirked and took his hand. "Someone's been doing his research… You sure you've never seen the Phantom of the Opera before?"

_Flash of mauve  
Splash of puce  
Fool and kin  
Ghoul and goose  
Green and black_

At that last line, Ryuga eyed Princess' hair as it danced around due to her movements. 'Green and black' made him remember Aoi. Her raven hair _did _have a green streak in it. If he could find a trace of green in the black hair that was Princess', then he'd know if this was Aoi or not.

Sadly for him, he couldn't see a _single strand _of green.

He had to know who this was… the need to know was eating away at him…

_Queen and priest  
Trace of rouge  
Face of beast  
Faces!  
Take your turn; take a ride  
On the merry-go-round  
In an inhuman race!_

Ryuga eyed his date as she danced around perfectly. This _couldn't _be Aoi… she couldn't do a simple waltz without steeping on his foot every now and then. No offence to Aoi, but she was a _horrible _dancer…

"…Why 'Princess'?" He asked the gold-masked girl. She grinned at him.

"Why Princess, you ask? That's a simple question. I always wanted to be one… ever since I was a child, really."

"Is that so…" Okay, this _definitely _isn't Aoi. She absolutely hates the whole 'I-want-to-be-a-princess' thing. In fact, she wasn't your typical girly-girl. She was somewhat tomboy-ish, yet still girly in her own way. She was… _special._

'_…No wonder I'm so interested in her…_'

_Eye of gold  
Thigh of blue  
True is false.  
Who is who?  
Curl of lip  
Swirl of gown  
Ace of heart  
Face of clown  
Faces! Drink it in, drink it up  
Till you've drowned  
In the light  
In the sound  
But who can name the face?_

"You seem really intent on finding out who I am…" Princess smiled playfully.

Ryuga eyed her curiously. "So what if I am?"

Her grin widened. "Tell you what, _Raoul_… Let's play a game. You have until midnight to guess who I am, if you can't do it then it's game over. The night will end you'll never know who your mysterious date is."

"That's such a one-sided game…"

"Oh, don't worry. I'll throw you hints every now and then for your sake. But, there's one more thing… There is _one _special thing I'd like from you. If you can give me that before midnight, then I'll unmask myself then and there."

"Okay… what is it?"

She laughed at the question. "Of course, I won't just give you the answer. Where would the fun in that be? You'll have to _guess _what I want from you OR correctly guess who I am. If you are unable to do either… then poor you."

"You tricky, tricky girl…" Now Ryuga grew even more determined to find out who this Princess was. To think, she could play him and trap him in her little game that easily… She was good. He had to find out her identity, even if his life depended on it.

"Why, thank you for the compliment." She smirked before she glanced at the clock. "It's nine o' clock… You have three hours to accomplish your tasks."

It was his turn to smirk. "Oh, don't worry… I _will _find out who you are." He pulled her closer to him while in mid-twirl, their faces now inches apart, "Even if I have to seduce you first."

Princess' red eyes widened, her pale cheeks turning pink. "… Heh… I look forward to it. We'll see who'll get the last laugh…"

_Masquerade! Grinning yellows, spinning reds  
Masquerade! Take your fill; let the spectacle astound you  
Masquerade! Burning glances, turning heads  
Masquerade! Stop and stare at the sea of smiles around you  
Masquerade! Seething shadows breathing lies  
Masquerade! You can fool any friend who ever knew you  
Masquerade! Leering satyrs, peering eyes  
Masquerade! Run and hide, but a face will still pursue you_

* * *

Two hours of dancing later, the two decided to take a break. They sat at the round, white-clothed table near the wall, far away from the dancing crowd. Ryuga stared at his date, still trying to figure out her identity. Princess eyed him with this playful gleam in her eyes as she ate into the small strawberry cake.

"Is there something wrong, _Raoul_?" she said, a small smirk crossing her lips.

"Oh, nothing… it's just… I have this feeling I _know _who you are… it's just… I can't quite place my finger on it…"

"What makes you say that?"

"Every time I look into those eyes of yours… I see Aoi Tategami…"

"And let me guess, she's your prime guess as to who I am?"

He nodded. "So… are you? Are you really Aoi, Princess?"

"Hnn… Perhaps. Who can say for sure? I could be anyone." She leaned on the table, her chin resting atop her hands. She smirked at him. "Enlighten me with more hunches. Who knows? You might get it right."

"That's all I got, really… I mean, you and Aoi are alike in so many ways, yet so different at the same time…"

"Oh?"

"She's a playful genius, able to trick even me into doing something for her… she's this huge Phantom of the Opera addict with that friend of hers, Hope Song… she's dark-haired and pale…" He eyed the gigantic clock face that hung above the stage. '_11: 43'. _ "But you two are also different… Aoi can't dance to a simple waltz, she hates the whole princess thing, her eyes are blue, she has this green hair streak… Over all, you two are alike yet different. Just when I think I'm close to figuring out who you are, you do something that throws me off…"

She chuckled lightly. "You're so amusing." She mused.

"Excuse me?"

"At this point…" she gave an exalted sigh, darting her eyes away from him with a taunt. "_Mu… Muda dayo._" Ryuga heard her say under her breath. His eyes widened when he finally registered what Princess said.

* * *

**[flashback]**

_Aoi was teaching Ryuga math problems… Linear Equations, to be exact. "Okay, so how do you solve this?" she said, pointing to the question on the text book. __**2x + 15 = 3**__,_ _it read._

_Ryuga stared at the problem for a good five minutes before turning to Aoi. "…How exactly do I do this again?"_

_"Do you _EVER _pay attention during the lectures?" Aoi sighed and took the book from him. She took the pen from his hands and began to solve the equation for him. In a minute, the text book was back in Ryuga's hands, the problem solved._

**_2x + 15 = 3  
2x = 3 – 15  
_****_2x_****_12  
_****_2 = 2  
x = 6_**

_Ryuga looked at her as if she just solved an equation that required someone from NASA. "How did you…"_

_She face-palmed. "Ryuga… this is the _SIMPLEST _of Linear Equations… I could expect this kind of idiocy from Gingka, but… I thought you'd know this…"_

_"You know Math is my waterloo." _

_She sighed as he said this. "_Mu… muda dayo…_" she muttered in annoyance._

* * *

'_The only person who says that is Aoi… she says it when she's annoyed and thinks it's useless… so… this _IS _Aoi…_' Ryuga smirked. He knew who this was now.

"Oh? What are you smirking about?" Princess asked him, eyeing her date curiously. Why was he smirking to himself, exactly?

"I know who you are…" He said, a hint of cockiness in his voice, "No point in hiding or denying… I know who you are, Princess. I know your true identity… So you were Princess this whole time, _Aoi Tategami_?"

She stared at him in awe before smirking. "Ah… so you found out." She looked at the clock, '_11: 58_.' "Smart boy… But… do tell me, how did you figure it out?"

His smirk widened. "It's simple, really… When you said '_mu, muda dayo'_, I knew it was you in an instant. Only you would say that when annoyed or at times when you think it's useless to continue talking to whoever you're talking to. Simply, your fan-ship for _Katekyo Hitman Reborn _gave you away, Aoi."

She chuckled a bit. "I see…" she stood up from her seat and grabbed his hand, pulling him up from his seat and bringing him to the dance floor again, where they began moving to the slow beat.

"Don't you get tired of dancing?"

"No."

"Speaking of which… where did you learn to dance? Last time I checked, you failed at the waltz."

"I had to take a few lessons for the sake of today…"

The clock face atop the stage then showed that it was midnight. With a loud church bell sound resonating, everyone began to take off their masks. "Congratulations." Aoi said, removing her mask, "You've figured out who I am." She then took off her red contacts and proceeded to remove Ryuga's mask for him.

The blue eyes stared at the amber ones pleadingly. There was something she _had _to get out of him before the night ended, Ryuga just knew that. "…Oh, right… that special thing you wanted from me…" his smirk widened and he pulled her closer, their faces but an inch apart. Aoi's eyes widened.

"Was it… this?" Ryuga muttered as he leaned in closer.

* * *

**And it ends there! MWAHAHAHAHA! Next up: Song of Hope and Kyoya!**

_*Mu… muda dayo – I got it from Mammon/Viper's (KHR) character song, 'Maboroshi no Arcobaleno.' It means 'Mu… it's useless.'_


End file.
